


Nothing Worth Mentioning

by notsafeforwank (comeonlight)



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Abuse of Malice Mechanic, Anal Fingering, Blood, Don't Try This At Home, F/M, Gift Fic, Gossip, Pegging, Smut But Not Good Smut, Strap-Ons, Violent Sex, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/notsafeforwank
Summary: Sice "never pegged Machina."For Anon, thanks I hate it.





	Nothing Worth Mentioning

**Present Day**

**Akademeia - Seven’s Room**

 

“Naww,” Sice laughs, buzzed from the drinks she'd acquired with some help from a certain blazing merchant. She sits on the edge of Seven’s bed with an equally buzzed and jolly Cater. The other girls of Class Zero, save for the inpatient Rem, sit in a circle on the carpet doing  _ normal  _ slumber party activities like braiding each other's hair and asking spontaneous truth-or-dare questions whenever Sice’s blabbering halts.

“Alright, alright,” Cater says. “Truth time, you toootally put it in Machina’s pooper the other day, didn't cha?”

Seven pauses braiding Cinque’s hair to cover her ears instead. “Uh, guys?”

“Nope, never pegged him,” Sice replies, followed by a burp.

“You oughtn’t lie,” Queen interjects, adjusting her glasses. “That is, it's a good habit for a person to be honest regarding their actions.”

“I'm sure you wanna know all about it,” Sice scoffs. She reaches down and picks a nearly empty can up off the floor. “Alright, I'll tell ya.”

Cinque removes Seven’s hands from her ears. In the blink of an eye, Seven’s hands are over Deuce’s ears instead. Deuce makes no move to change the accommodation.

Sice clears her throat. “Okay, so it was a week or so ago.”

* * *

**A Week Or So Ago**

**Akademeia - Hall**

 

Sice covers her mouth with her hand, stifling giggles as she drags herself down the hallway. All the malice from her slain enemies have her in an altered state of mind; she's giddy, she's hungry for more carnage, and her entire body tingles. Just as soon as she could burst out laughing, she could scream or she could cry. Fortunately, she's been in this state enough times to know how to deal with it. Usually alone, sometimes not.

Sice passes Machina on the way to her room. Their eyes meet for only a split second before Machina averts his gaze to the horizon, silently asserting his disgust. He passes Sice without a word, until a firm tug on his cape stops him in his tracks. “What?”

Sice walks around to Machina’s front, and reaches up to grab his collar. “Listen up, Dracula. There's room for exactly one brooding edgelord in Class Zero and it ain't you.” She stares into his eyes, unmoved by the menacing glare attempting with futility to tear her apart. “Come with me.” She tries to tug Machina along, but he remains in place.

“Why the hell should I?” Machina asks. It's not an outright refusal, which means he's curious. Which means Sice has already won. “We both need to let go,” Sice says, the corners of her mouth twitching into a mischievous, dangerous little grin. She tugs at Machina’s collar again. He follows.

When the two reach Sice’s room, Machina finds himself surprised. It's a lot cleaner than he'd expected, and the shadows cast from the single lamp in the corner make it feel almost ominous.

Sice closes her door and locks it with a loud click. Machina places a hand on his hip. “So what now?” Before getting around to the question, Sice goes to her nightstand and opens the bottom drawer. “Now we… Dammit where is it? Ah. You, strip.” She takes a bottle and a bright pink object attached to some sort of harness out and sets them atop her nightstand.

“Strip?” Machina repeats, his voice nearly cracking. He squints at the items on Sice’s nightstand, unable to see them clearly. “What are those?” Rolling her eyes, Sice picks up the objects and walks up to Machina, only stopping when she's inches away. “This is lube. This is a dildo, and it's going in your ass.”

Machina stands at attention, frozen while his brain confirms the information. Sice on the other hand slips out of her skirt and panties right in front of him without batting an eye, and starts to put on the harness. Finally catching up with the situation, Machina’s ears begin to burn. “I… What makes you think that I-”

“You need to get fucked, Count.” A red aura flares around Sice and dissipates just as easily as it'd appeared. She gives a wide smirk, hungry for destruction. It chills Machina’s spine, and to his surprise, gets his blood pumping. He feels the sweat droplets forming on his neck and his heartbeat bouncing around in his throat. “...Fine.”

Machina starts to remove his uniform. “Yeah, fine, okay.” His pants are the first garment to drop to the floor, followed by his underwear, his coat, and everything else...except the cape. Sice stares at him, waiting for him to take it off. He doesn't.

“Well?”

“Well what?” Machina asks, covering his lower body with his cape.

“You gonna take the damn thing off or not?” The aura flares again, and Sice takes a deep breath.

“Rem lets me keep it on,” Machina replies in a near-whisper.

Sice gives him the blankest, most vacant look in her arsenal of empty stares. Her hand slowly reaches for the red fabric, then clutches it. “Do I look like Rem to you?” She tears the cape from his shoulders in one swift motion and drops it onto the floor. “Now get on the bed.”

Machina takes a moment to stare at his dear cape, tossed aside like an average cloth. He then feels the burn of Sice’s gaze on his skin, and hurries to bed. He lies flat on his back and spreads his legs apart, practically chewing on his lower lip to calm his nerves.

Sice walks to her bed. “First of all, turn over. I do  _ not  _ wanna have to look at your ugly mug or watch all two inches of your dick bounce around.” Machina says nothing in response to the insults, but furrows his brow and changes his position. He props himself up on his hands and knees with his back to Sice. “That's more like it,” she says. 

Sice unceremoniously pours lube onto Machina’s ass, drizzling it like it's a dessert. The cold liquid rolls down his skin and drips onto the blankets. Sice spreads the lube, massaging his muscles and finishing up with a firm slap. Machina wiggles his toes. “Uh… What should I...call you?”

“How ‘bout you don't say shit?” Sice suggests, now applying a liberal amount of lubricant to the dildo securely positioned between her legs. “Okay,” Machina mumbles. For a second there he sounds  _ disappointed.  _ Sice sets the bottle of lube aside and spreads Machina’s cheeks apart. Better to get to it than to let her mind start wondering what in the hell Rem does with this idiot besides giving him the damn plague. Sice starts with her finger. Machina’s muscles relax after only a little prodding. No surprise there; he's definitely done this before.

Machina backs onto Sice's finger, like he's already unsatisfied and greedy for more. Well, he  _ is  _ a brat. Curious, Sice adds a second finger. It's a bit quick so it'll most likely hurt, but hey. That's what he gets for skipping out on missions. Machina takes in an audible breath as Sice’s second finger penetrates him, but he takes it in eagerly. And it  _ still  _ doesn't seem to be enough for him.

“Rem,” Machina murmurs to himself, rocking his hips. Sice sighs. She'd expected to be able to get him to bed easily enough because most men are dick-driven idiots, but for him to want it this badly isn't something she'd accounted for. She started out thinking she could make a sniveling mess out of him and expose the big baby that he is. But at this rate, he'll probably be grinning ear to ear when she's done. Oh, well. She might as well have what fun she can.

Sice pulls her fingers out one after the other. Machine's reaction is to spread his legs wider and make an abnormally deep groan in the depths of his throat. His cock hangs down, already visibly larger than before. Sice shakes her head silently and she presses the dildo against Machina's ass. At least she's got the trivia on who the biggest pervert in the class is. Machina moves his hips up and down, his cheeks sliding against the glistening pink silicon, inviting it. Well if he really wants it that much…

Sice grips Machina's cheeks again, splits them all the way apart so she can see his asshole perfectly clearly, and teases it with the tip of her strap. She lets the dildo rest right at his entrance, and holds him in place despite his attempts to move back and fuck himself. Grumbles and whimpers start to leave Machina's mouth as he struggles, and the sheer patheticness of the display nearly causes Sice to break out into laughter. “You know what? You're right.” Sice pushes the dildo into Machina, four inches deep, and he screams. “You look better full of cock.”

Machina clenches the sheets in his fists. His eyes flicker with the White Tiger’s glow as the pain peaks with every thrust of Sice’s hips. He can feel that bloodthirsty aura of hers consuming him, driving him to crave more. He wants more of this pain - no,  he  _ needs  _ it. He'll go insane if this is the extent of it. Tears roll down his face but his moans are prominent, only interrupted by cackles. He pushes back against Sice, forcing himself into her rhythm, forcing the dildo to plunge deeper inside of him.

There's blood now. There's blood and Sice is seven inches deep, and Machina's intestines are going to be one scrambled mess when she's finished but she can't bring herself to care, let alone stop. Not with him howling and and grunting and leaking all over her sheets. She takes a fistful of his hair and pulls his head up as she pushes her hips forward to make the last inch of pink disappear inside him. “Die!” She revels in the manic state induced by the malice, spitting the word into the air with every movement. “Die! Die!” The hand in Machina’s hair pushes his face down onto the bed, and Sice’s other hand reaches for the twitching mass responsible for the fresh stains on her sheets. “Die! Die, die, die, die!” She grabs his cock, squeezes it, pulls with an intent to detach it and Machina’s pleasured utterances give way to dry, pained, voiced breaths. And still he keeps Sice’s rhythm, eagerly taking every last inch and still ready for even more. “Rem,” he manages. “Oh, Crystals, Rem-”

“Die, you nugatory, supercilious scum!” Static crackles in Sice’s palm, and Machina’s body tenses completely. The room goes white as a Thunder spell courses through Machina’s body. His skin burns, his eyes glow, and his breathing halts as he reaches his climax. The ravenous aura enveloping himself and Sice slowly starts to dissipate, and the lamp in the corner flickers.

In the inconsistent light, Sice removes her harness, leaving the dildo inside Machina. Machina, dazed, wheezes. He takes in all the air he can before exhaling, coughing before he sucks in more air. His awareness returns quickly, and his wounds are already beginning to heal. He says nothing. What  _ can  _ he say, in this situation?

“Keep the trophy,” Sice says. “I need to get off, which means you need to get out.” Machina stiffly pushes himself up and crawls from the bed onto the floor. He picks up his clothes and drags himself toward the door as Sice watches. “Hurry it up.” Grimacing, Machina rises to his feet, careful that the dildo doesn’t slip out. “One more thing,” Sice adds. “This never happened.”

“Thank you,” Machina says. “Thank you, Da- er, Rem- I mean, Sice. Thank you, Sice.”

“Leave.”

Without another word, Machina drapes his cape over his shoulders and exits to the hallway.

* * *

**Present Day**

**Akademia - Seven’s Room**

 

“I see,” Queen says, scribbling in a notebook. “So it was an emotional release for the both of you, and as a result, Machina is more friendly toward us now.” Sice shrugs in response and stretches out across Seven’s bed. Cater scoots over to accommodate the shift and glances at each of the girls in the room. “So, anyone else got weird stories or dark secrets?” She smirks at Queen. “You seemed rather enlightened after a visit to Mother’s office some time ago. You find out something juicy about the department heads?”

Queen’s face goes stark white. “...Nothing worth mentioning.”


End file.
